


Greeting

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: A Tsuna x Chrome fic about kisses.
Kudos: 1





	Greeting

**Greeting**

A kiss. A greeting. A way of showing affection. A message. A confession...

A kiss from Chrome, something that not even Mukuro would get as a greeting, was the normal way of greeting Tsuna. Was it merely a greeting?

Tsuna's hyper intuition flickered a little at the appearance of this girl. However, he was unable to tell what it was hinting at since the ring battle was an extremely unnerving experience for him. Chrome's appearance brought Tsuna's attention to Mukuro's possible appearance.

However, the feeling had gotten stronger after the battle ten years later. Chrome continued to greet her boss with a kiss. This was no longer an unusual experience or occurrence, not even Gokudera objected to her method of greeting. No one had any objections.

However, though Chrome remained silent about the feelings she held for her boss. The feelings she hid piled up inside of her until it all came spilling out one party with the influence of alcohol. Horrified by the words that came out of her mouth, Chrome ran away.

"Boss..." Chrome gasped out loud when Tsuna followed after her into an empty corridor.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome remained silent and tried not to cry. She couldn’t answer him after betraying his trust. She was one of his guardians, it wasn’t right to develop feelings for him selfishly. Tsuna approached her and gently tilted her chin so he could see those violet orbs.

"Why?" he repeated.

Chrome could not speak. She could only cry.

"Sorry..." she whispered. The tears were now beyond control and they fell freely.

Tsuna gave a broken laugh at her reaction. His heart stung when he saw how she was still unwilling to tell him the truth. If it hadn’t been an accident, he might never find out. 

"Sorry? You think sorry is enough?"

Chrome stifled her cries but the tears flowed more freely than before like a dam that had broken. 

"Sorry won't bring back all those sleepless nights I spent thinking about you," Tsuna hissed.

"Sorry won't bring back all those times I worried about you when you were not around. Sorry won't make me feel less guilty for sending you on missions. Sorry won't make me forgive you for hiding things from me!"

"Please don't hate me!" she begged.

It was alright if he couldn’t forgive her betrayal. After all, she had lied, deceived and kept things from him. She did not feel worthy to become one of his guardians. However, the thought of being hated would make Chrome shatter completely. An illusionist could only live on if there was hope and desire. Mukuro said it before, her organs and illusions depended on the strength of her desires. If Tsuna didn’t want her anymore, what use was staying alive?

What she did not expect was a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. 

"Hate you? I could never hate you, Chrome." Tsuna’s voice was warm and gentle.

Chrome didn’t know how to react to the sudden change in behaviour. Her boss was like an angry God earlier but now, he was back to being the gentle and kind person who stole her heart. The kiss was light on her lips and Chrome’s eyes widened. Unlike the usual greeting as a kiss on the cheek, Tsuna was kissing her fully on the lips. It was something she’d never done before or dare to dream about.

"Boss?"

Tsuna kissed her once more, longer this time as if to shut her up and tell her that it wasn’t a dream.

"I love you too, Chrome. Stay with me. Never hide anything from me again."

Then, to drive his point into her heart and mind, Tsuna smirked.

"Kiss me on the lips the next time you greet me."

Chrome could only stand dumbly in the empty hallway and watch Tsuna turn his back to her, walking back to the party. Only when Tsuna had returned to the important guests to resume his duty as the Vongola Decimo, Chrome allowed her shaky knees to collapse.

How could she possibly think of greeting him each time with a kiss on the lips? Tsuna was too sly!

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
